This invention relates generally to a circuit structure for an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic wristwatch having a metallic lead plate overlaid on a circuit base plate and a method of assembly.
In order to attain the greatest efficiency in automation in the manufacture of electronic wristwatches employing MOS-IC circuits and a circuit base plate having a thin film circuit deposited thereon, automatic tape carrier assembly systems has been adopted. While this method of assembly has proved satisfactory to some extent, circuit elements must be secured to the circuit base plate which has insufficient strength to support the circuit elements. It has been difficult to insert the circuit elements and circuit base plate into the wristwatch body and the circuit elements are normally fixed to the circuit base plate by soldering. In view of this procedure, it is inevitable to have defects in assembly due to the large number of assembly operations.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electronic wristwatch circuit structure of sufficient strength to support circuit elements and eliminate the need of a large number of independent soldering operations.